1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a mask, a glass substrate and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advanced technology, demands toward display devices have contributed to a rapid revolution of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). The main targets include improving the quality, reducing the defective rate, and saving the cost.
Currently, the array lithography process has certain requirement regarding the thickness of the photoresist. The thicker photoresist results in high cost, and the thinner photoresist results in a higher risk, i.e., the photoresist film may break off.
FIG. 1 is a partial view of a conventional mask. FIG. 2 is schematic view showing the mask of FIG I after the exposure process and the lithography process. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the mask includes a light-blocking area 11 and a transparent area (not labeled) outside of the light-blocking area 1. By using the mask shown in FIG. 1 to perform the exposure process and the lithography process, a photoresist 21 is formed on the thin film 22 as shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of the photoresist and the thin film of FIG. 2 after the etching process. By concurrently etching the photoresist 21 and the thin film 22 with the photo-resist peeling method, edges of the thin film 22 are shown as slopes with a large angle. The location 22′ may affect the formation of the third thin film and the indium tin oxide (ITO) layer around the through hole. For example, the third thin film may fragment around the slope, and the ITO may also fragment around the periphery of the through hole, which both result in a high defective rate.